The Horror That Is Youtube
by Blatherskite3
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe plus YouTube equals... Well, let's just say it isn't pretty. -2007/G1-


Disclaimer: No own anything in this fic. All belong to their respective creators.

Rating: T for language and violence/gore ;3

Warning: OOC

Universe: Between Transformers and RotF. I had to add a little Generation One stuff in, though. Bay was sorely lacking in such.

"_Radio broadcasts_" _/comm link/_

_This is for _**supergirlprime**, _who requested a Youtube fanfic. Tally-ho!_

_

* * *

_

**The Horror That is Youtube**

Teletraan One was good for one thing, Sam Witwicky mused. And that one thing... would be Youtube. You could watch whatever you wanted, on a huge screen! It was like going to IMAX! Sam was so engrossed in watching one of the many videos, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"_What'cha doin'?_" the voice of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb came into the room. Sam screamed like a girl, jumping about two feet in the air. Bumblebee clicked and whirred in amusement.

"Damn it, Bee!" Sam frowned. Bumblebee just chirped. "In response to your _rudely asked_ question, I'm watching Youtube videos!" Sam beamed. If life was an anime, Bumblebee would've sweatdropped right about then. His charge had such _mood swings_...

"_Youtube_?" Bumblebee played back Sam's voice amusedly. Sam nodded, before his phone went off. He looked down, and blanched.

"Oh, crap! Mom wants me! Come on, 'Bee!" Bumblebee blinked at his charge's rambling, before transforming. Sam climbed into the driver's seat, and they were off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Prowl walked into the ops room, only to see a website open on Teletraan One's screen. _'That is highly unorthodox'_ Prowl noted, walking over. He scanned the page- the website was called "Youtube", and the video was called "_Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Swears_".

"Your mother was a..." Prowl promptly glitched.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked into the ops room, in search of Prowl. What they found was an odd sight. Prowl was glitched out on the floor, Teletraan One displayed a "play again?" screen, and there was no one else in the room. The twins looked at each other with a mischievous grin each. They quickly typed into the search box "Llamas With Hats". They played the video, grins widening with each second. Once it was over, they turned to each other slowly.

"I'll get out the blackmail, you get everyone in the rec room," Sunstreaker decided. His twin grinned, and they headed in different directions.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"No way, no how! I am _not_ making a hologram of that!" Hound crossed his arms. Sunstreaker wordlessly held up a negative(*). If robots could blanch, Hound did.

"I'll help," he said grudging. Sunstreaker smirked.

"I thought you would."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Come on Prowl, it's urgent!" Sideswipe tugged the newly un-glitched tactician's arm. Prowl let out the Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh.

_/All Autobots to the recreational room. Be warned: Sideswipe says it's "urgent"./_ Prowl announced over comm link. He got a lot of grumbled affirmative back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once all the Autobots were assembled in the rec room, Hound activated the hologram. Two llamas- one gray with a green pajama hat, and one light brown with red hat with a yellow flower- appeared.

"Carl, there is a dead human in our house!" the brown one declared. The Autobots stared at the bloody human in horror and repulsion.

"Oh, hey, how did he get here?" the gray one-Carl- responded. After a few more lines came the horrid shock.

"His hands, why, why are they missing?" the brown one asked.

"Well I, I kind of, uh cooked them up. And ate them." Carl answered. The Autobots purged and glitched out. Hound turned off the hologram, and turned to the twins. They were laughing hysterically on the floor, rolling around. Hound shook his helm, walking away.

And _that_, my dear reader, is why Youtube was banned from the _Ark_.

**Finished**

**

* * *

**

(*) Does anyone want me to do a oneshot about what's in the picture?

End notes: Go watch both things mentioned! Unless you're against gore... then don't watch the second one O.o

Did this satisfy you, **supergirlprime**? ;) I tried! xD

_**Click the button.**_

_**Yes, you.**_

_**You, who thinks I'm crazy.**_

_**Click it.**_


End file.
